


The Last Leaves of Autumn

by sassay



Category: Torchwood, Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassay/pseuds/sassay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena, Myka and Pete head to Cardiff to try and track down an artifact that is causing wide spread melancholy and loss of senses. What happens when the team crashes into the Torchwood team and Helena sees a familiar face. Just how is Ianto Jones connected to William Wolcott?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> AN – My first foray into the Torchwood and Warehouse 13 fandom. Essentially I saw the episode 3, 2, 1 and a scene popped into my head. It hasn’t left me alone for quite a few months so I built up this story around it…Hopefully it turns out ok. It’s an AU for both really. Sort of set after Kiss Kiss Bang Bang in Torchwood and a bit ambiguous for Warehouse 13, but Helena is helping out in the Warehouse (freelancing essentially) and Jinksy is still around. Well, here goes.
> 
> Disclaimer – I own nothing.

Pete was throwing a ball up and catching it, while complaining loudly, “So bored! Why is it so quiet?”

Myka and Helena looked up from the magazine they were both looking through together.

“You’ve jinxed it now Pete,” Myka said smiling slightly at her partner.

“I’m so bored, I don’t care. I’ll do anything!”

At that moment Artie bustled into the room, carrying overflowing paperwork, files and scrolls, followed by Claudia and Steve.

“Glad to hear that, you three are going to Cardiff,” Artie stated, dumping his burden on the table, as Helena quickly pulled the magazine away.

“Cardiff, Wales?” she queried.

“That’s the one,” Artie said cheerfully. 

“We’ve picked up reports – “ he broke off and looked at Claudia who was pointing and holding her hand up while bouncing slightly. 

“My computer program picked up reports you mean,” she said.

Artie sighed, “Yes your computer program picked up reports of some strange going ons. Large numbers of people reporting feeling melancholy before loosing their colour vision and eventually all of their senses, slipping into a coma. We’ve had five fatalities already, including one suicide.”

“Looks like we need to pack a bag then, “stated Myka.

“Pack warm, waterproof clothes,” Helena said.

“And quickly, your flight leaves in four hours,” said Artie, shooing the trio out to get ready.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a long chapter, but longer than my previous one. Just wanted to get it out there. Will try for a longer chapter next.

Jack Harkness was standing in his office, surveying his team. He had been back from his trip with the Doctor for a few weeks now. Things were mostly settled back as they were before he had left. Mostly.

Gwen was still prodding him for information on where he had been but was slowing down as Jack remained tightlipped. Tosh had stopped checking to see where he was, as if he was going to disappear suddenly. Owen was still a snarky git so nothing different there. Ianto however, Ianto was holding his distance from Jack. Jack had meant his stumbling request for a date and while Ianto had agreed, there was still a wall between them that Jack had been unable to breach. It wasn’t anything overt, just the little things. No lingering glances or hands when he brought coffee in; smiles not quite reaching his eyes. His whole face was guarded at all times.

Jack sighed; he wasn’t sure what to do. 

“Harkness,” called Owen attracting attention from all the Torchwood members, “I’ve just had a very interesting phone call from my neurosurgeon contact at the hospital. Something maybe for us to check into.”

“Let’s meet in the conference room in 20 minutes then people,” Jack stated, inwardly glad for the distraction of work.

The team nodded and started to get themselves ready for the meeting.

~ * Twenty minutes later * ~

Ianto was just placing the last coffee down and sat down. Everyone looked at Jack.

“This is your show Doctor Harper,” he grinned.

“Yeah, yeah,” muttered Owen. He then cleared his throat.

“So the neurosurgeon at Cardiff General called me as they have had an influx of patients. All complaining of feeling melancholy – “

“Melancholy?” interrupted Gwen.

“Yes, melancholy. Sad, depressed, down in the dumps, gloomy, unhappy,” Owen said irritably.

Gwen glared at him, “I know what melancholy means! It’s just a weird way of saying depressed.”

“Anyway,” Jack said interrupting before the pair could start yelling at each other, “Obviously that’s not the only symptom Owen.”

Owen shot one more baleful look at Gwen before turning his attention back to the matter at hand.

“No they then loose all colour vision followed by loosing all their other senses and falling into a coma. They’ve had seven recorded deaths so far. Two this morning.”

“No similarities between patients?” asked Tosh.

“Nothing,” Owen replied, “Different ages, sex, home lifestyles, with and without history of depression or other mental disorders.”

“Do we know when it started?” asked Ianto.

“Not as yet,” replied Owen, “They just spiked but could have been happening slowly for a while without anyone realizing why.”

“The loss of colour vision seems to be an unusual symptom though?” mused Gwen.

“Perhaps, if the doctor thought they were being literal in their description of that symptom though. If they thought it was a metaphorical symptom of their depressive state, it may have been dismissed,” Owen stated.

“Ok, well bears investigation at any stage. Owen, get some more information from your medical contacts. Go to the hospital and get some more information, get the bodies if you can. Gwen, go and speak to family members of those currently in a coma. Tosh see if there have been any unusual readings from the rift and contact information for those deceased and get it to me as soon as possible. Ianto, search the archives for any similarities,” Jack ordered.

The team nodded and headed off for their respective tasks.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter. Longer again and hopefully still going ok! Thanks for the kudos and comments guys, they really boost me.

Chapter 2

Pete groaned as he stretched, waiting for the line of people to file out of the plane. Myka and Helena shared a smile.

“Regretting complaining about being bored?” asked Myka mischievously.

Pete shot them both a look causing the pair to giggle.

“No, never,” he responded as they filed off the plane.

The trio waiting outside for a taxi to take them to their hotel after finally getting their luggage and getting through customs. There was a slight drizzle of rain.

“Maybe I regret it a little,” Pete grumbled.

~ * ~ *

Some time later the trio met up in Helena’s and Myka’s hotel room to speak to Artie and Claudia.

“Hey guys. We’ve not got much more information but two more people died this morning,” Claudia said grimacing slightly. Artie was looking through stacks of books and scrolls in the background.

“There’s nothing that even seems remotely similar mentioned at all in the archives, so I suggest you go to the hospital first and see what you can find out,” remarked Artie.

“Is anyone going to talk to us though? I don’t think our credentials will impress anyone here,” said Myka, putting her hands on her hips.

“Joint investigation with the Health Advisory Board seconded to the Home Office,” replied Helena.

“Does that even exist?” asked Pete.

“It does on paper now,” chirped Claudia.

“Should get us the access we need,” smirked Helena, raising her eyebrows slightly.

Myka and Pete looked at each other. 

“Off to Cardiff General Hospital then?” Pete said shrugging his shoulders.

“Chat soon,” Claudia signed off. Artie already distracted with paperwork.

Myka tucked the Farnsworth into her back pocket.

“Lead on,” she said to Helena.

~ * ~ *

Gwen was frustrated. She had spoken to family members of three of the patients who were in comas and had nothing to go on. None of them had ever crossed paths or shared anything in common as far as she could tell. Glenys Banes was a 63 year old secretary who loved volunteering at the local hospital. Cecil Ellis was a 24 year old labourer who enjoyed hiking and going out clubbing. While Christopher White was a 40 year old bookkeeper who mainly worked and had very little downtime.

It was infuriating. She was meant to be able to see little detail and connect the dots, but nothing seemed to be popping up at the moment. She knocked on the hospital door of the fourth victim, Sadie Mitchells and took a deep breath, plastering on a subdued smile. 

“Hello, I am sorry to interrupt but I was hoping to get some information about Sadie – “ the rest of her conversation was cut off by the closing of the door behind her.

Owen wasn’t having much luck either. He had pathology reports of most of the victims, x-rays, CT scans, MRI’s. He was currently taking samples from different victims in different stages of the illness to see if he could get anything to compare back at Torchwood.

He was muttering under his breath, as he walked down the hallway to where Gwen was currently interviewing family members, not bothering to apologise as he brushed past a dark haired man and his two female companions, too lost in his own thoughts.

“Hey,” exclaimed Pete.

“Come on Pete,” said Myka pulling his sleeve to get his attention. 

Helena was at the nurses’ station speaking to a heavy set, stern looking lady who’s name tag read Justine Mills.

“Good morning Justine. I’m Helena with the HAB, part of the Home Office initiative running a joint investigation with the American Secret Service,” Helena smiled flashing her faked credentials, “These are Agents Myka Berring and Pete Latimer.”

Justine raised an eyebrow questioningly and placed the chart she was updating down on the table.

“We are investigating the unusual illnesses where patients having been falling into comas. Could you direct us to their rooms so we can speak to some of the family members?” asked Myka.  
Justine referred to her computer screen, “Only some of the patients have family members visiting at the moment. Try 13B – Cecil Ellis and 12A – Christopher White, 16C – Amy Brinks has family in too at the moment. Try to make it short though. These families have been getting questioned left, right and centre and are having to make some difficult decisions.”

“Thank you,” Helena said, “ Would we be able to get print out information of the patient’s who have passed away as we will need to check their environments for contaminates.”

“You’ll need to speak to the main registration desk for that, downstairs,” Justine responded.

“Thank you again,” Myka said and the trio made their way to 12A.

Another nurse entered the station and stood next to Justine, “Who were they?” she asked.

“Some people from an advisory board for Home Office or something or other,” Justine replied going back to the chart she had been working on.

The young nurse watched the group knock on the door for Ward 12.

“Aren’t Torchwood already here?”

“Yup, guess none of them talk to each other. Will be funny if they run into each other though,” Justine said with a chuckle.

~ * ~ * ~

Ianto brought Jack a cup of coffee and stood next to his desk until Jack looked up questioningly.

“Sir..Jack?”

He was interrupted by Tosh knocking on the door. 

“Sorry to interrupt, but I have the addresses of the deceased,” she said placing a printout on Jack’s desk.

Ianto shook his head, “It’s alright,” he mumbled, stepping away to give Tosh more room.

Jack was sure Ianto had been going to say something important but knew it wasn’t going to happen now. He scanned the list of addresses.

“Ready for some house calls, Ianto?” he asked standing up and waving the piece of paper.  
Ianto helped Jack into his coat.

“Of course,” he smiled slightly.

“Tosh, keep checking for any strange rift readings and let us know if any alerts come through,” Jack said as the three left his office.

“Of course Jack.”

Ianto and Jack made their way to the SVU as Gwen and Owen had taken Gwen’s car to the hospital.

The first apartment was only a short drive, but it seemed longer due to the quiet tension between the occupants in the vehicle.

Both Ianto and Jack opened their mouths to say something a few times, but closed them again without uttering a word.

Jack parked the car and turned to Ianto, but he was already exiting the car and walking up the path to the small unit. Jack sighed and wanted to hit his head on the steering wheel, but exited the car and followed the Welshman up the path.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we get investigating...Thanks for the kudos guys. I hope you like this chapter. The time sorta jumps about a bit so hopefully I have explained it ok. Any mistakes are mine and are the result of a sleepy mumma.

Ianto and Jack entered the flat belonging to the 5th victim, Jessica Storre. The pair split up and moved methodically through each room. Both were wearing plastic gloves in case of an alien contaminate. 

The whole flat was dusty and smelled slightly musty. Ianto was shuffling through her mail, she had a few bills, some junkmail and a magazine subscription postcard. He frowned and moved into the living area. Jessica was a single 34 year old woman who worked in a café. Her living area was cozy with a couple of books on her side table, a bookmark sticking out of the top one and a medium sized tv with a few DVD’s sat silent. Jack was looking at items on a shelf, a couple of knick-knacks and a few framed photos, showing a slightly plump brunette with brown eyes posing in front of the Eiffel Tower and another one with the same lady hugging a blonde woman of similar age in what appeared to be a local pub.

Ianto ran his eyes over the room and let them land on Jack’s back. He had missed Jack while he had been gone and was truly glad he had returned. Ianto also knew that the current chasm between them was his own fault. 

Ianto knew Jack had secrets, all of the team knew that. What the team didn’t know was Ianto had secrets too. They had all assumed that Lisa had been his one and only secret, even Jack. He oscillated between wanting to tell Jack more about his past and wanting to keep it all secret and lock up his heart in case Jack decided to abandon them again. He huffed out a breath and picked up the top book in the pile, a cheesy romantic paperback novel, and flipped through it. He did the same with the other two books it was sitting on, finding nothing but the bookmark and a receipt for the first book tucked in the pages. He took a quick glance at both and placed them back in the book.

Jack had finished his sweep of the room and had checked the tidy bedroom and small bathroom.

“Anything?” he asked Ianto quietly.

“I don’t think so sir,” Ianto replied.

Jack snapped the gloves off, “Onward to the next place then.”

Ianto nodded and followed Jack out the door.

The pair settled into the SUV and drove off to the next person’s flat, not noticing the small car arriving and parking as they left.

Two dark haired women and a dark haired man exited the car and walked to the front door of Jessica’s flat.

“This is Jessica Storre’s flat. Victim number 5,” said Myka.

“Hopefully this will have some more clues than John’s flat,” Pete said looking around the small garden bed.

The three entered the building while pulling their purple gloves onto their hands.

~ * ~ * ~

Earlier

Myka and Helena were sitting on a plush couch sipping tea while talking to Lily Prose, John’s Prose’s widow; Victim number 4.

“I just can’t believe he is gone,” Lily sobbed, dabbing her face with a handkerchief, “It was just so sudden. He’s always been fit as a horse, barely even a cold. We’ve been married 34 years come Spring, sorry, we would have been.”

“He had no history of depression at all?” asked Helena.

“No, and don’t think he hid it from me or anything like that,” Lily said aggressively.

“Our Johnny had just had a baby, our first grandchild. John was building a toy wagon for him in the shed. We’ve just semi-retired you see. So John was starting up woodwork as a new hobby.”

“Could I have a look in the shed?” asked Pete.

“Sure,” Lily waved her hand, “It’s just out the back.”

Pete nodded to Helena and Myka and headed out to the shed. It was fairly clean, with some wood shavings about to add a woody smell to it. Pete saw the beginnings of the supposed wagon project along with some other wooden pieces. All the wood working tools were attached to a board above John’s working area. There was a jar with some paintbrushes sitting in it on a shelf and a bottle of wood glue and varnish sitting next to it. 

There was an open book on a small bench of woodworking techniques, showing what John must have been working on before he started to get ill.

Pete dropped a few wood chips into a neutralizing bag and ducked, but nothing happened. He sighed and after checking a few more items, mainly wood working tools, he made his way back into the house.

A few minutes later the trio left.

“Anything Pete?” asked Myka.  
“Nada. Bits of wood, some tools and a book on woodworking techniques,” replied Pete.

The three entered their car and drove to the next person’s house, Jessica Storre.

~ * ~ * 

Ianto knocked on the door again, stepping back and straightening his suit.

“I don’t believe anyone is home,” he said to Jack.

Jack shrugged, “Guess we will have to come back then.”

The pair walked back to the SUV away from John and Lily Prose’s home.

~ * ~ *

While they were driving to the 6th victim’s bedsit, Amira Schultz, Tosh rang through to their communicators.

“Jack, there’s been a report of a strange person in a Halloween mask on Thompson Road.”

Ianto and Jack traded looks.

“How lucky that we are headed that way now. Thanks Tosh,” Jack signed off.

“Coincidence?” asked Ianto.

“Perhaps,” Jack replied as he pulled up near Thompson Road. The pair armed themselves with their Weevil catching kit and while Jack was fixing his kit up Ianto scanned the surroundings.

Ianto saw the Weevil ambling in the alleyway and shot off with Jack following not far behind him. The Weevil ran into an alcove and Ianto put on a burst of speed. Unfortunately a trio of people stepped into the alleyway just at that moment and Ianto collided with the man, he gripped the upper arms of the man to prevent them both from falling over and started to apologise.

“I am terribly sorry,” he said stepping back.

“No harm, no foul,” replied the man in an American accent. Ianto looked up at the group and gaped, “Helena?”

The woman paled, “Wooly?”

~ * ~ *

Earlier

Myka, Helena and Pete explored the small bedsit belonging to university student Amira Schultz. Pete was looking through her desk and bookshelf area while Myka was looking through her kitchenette and Helena was looking through the closet.

“This is frustrating!” groaned Pete flicking through another medical book marked with post it notes.

“I agree. There is nothing in common between all these people,” replied Helena.

“There has to be something,” called Myka.

Pete started to look through the small wastebasket under Amira’s desk finding only crumpled notes and a few receipts for books.

Myka looked through bits and pieces Amira had pinned onto a pinboard in her kitchen. A few quotes scribbled down, some photos, a pretty bookmark with an autumn leaf pressed on it.

She groaned and her Farnsworth rang. 

“Hello. Please tell me you have something?” she asked walking into the main area of the bedsit, joined by Helena and Pete.

“Sorry globetrotters,” Claudia said, “We’ve had no luck here.”

“Guess we will have to go to some of the houses of those people who are still in comas,” said Myka putting one hand on her hip.

“Maybe we should call it a night,” suggested Helena, “It’s getting dark now.”

“Sounds like a plan,” said Pete.

“Wish I had better news for you all. Keep in touch,” Claudia signed off.

Myka flipped the Farnsworth closed and the trio exited the bedsit and started to walk down the path leading to the alley to make their way back to the car.

A man in a suit collided with Pete who had turned slightly to talk to Myka and Helena. The man gripped Pete’s upper arms to prevent the pair from falling over and started to apologise profusely.

“I am terribly sorry.” 

“No harm, no foul,” replied Pete as they straightened up. The man looked up at the group and gaped, “Helena?”

“Wooly?” 

Just then a growl sounded and the man turned putting the trio behind him as something moved in an alcove opposite them. The Warehouse agents pulled out their tesla guns. A man in a gray RAF coat tackled the creature and the man in the suit moved forward to assist him. The creature was subdued quickly and the pair turned back to the group.

Helena moved forward, “Wooly, but how could you be here?”

“I go by Ianto now actually, Miss Helena,” Ianto eyed the Tesla guns, “Warehouse business then?”

Helena nodded mutely.

Pete looked between the group, “Ok what the heck is going on here?”

The man in RAF coat moved forward, holding the creature in a fireman carry over his shoulder, “That’s a good question. What is going on Ianto?”

Ianto looked at Jack and Helena nervously, “That is a conversation that needs coffee and we need to get that Weevil back to the Hub.”

“We can’t let civilians into the Hub, Ianto,” said Jack firmly.

“Jack, can you just trust me with this? I’ll explain everything but I have a feeling that we will need to be working together for this case.”

Jack narrowed his eyes at Ianto and nodded.

“Captain Jack Harkness, Torchwood and I guess you three are coming with us.”


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, thanks for the kudos and subscriptions everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's even longer than the last one! Slowly getting my writing groove back.

The whole group piled into the SVU after Jack dumped the Weevil into the boot.

“Tosh,” Jack barked into his communicator, “Are Owen and Gwen back yet?”

“Yes Jack,” Tosh replied, confused about Jack’s demeanour.

“We have some guests coming in. Get Owen to get a cell ready for this Weevil and you and Gwen get the conference room ready,” Jack signed off before getting Tosh’s reply.

Tosh hurried to send Owen and Gwen to their respective tasks.

The SVU was thrumming with tension. Ianto was lost in his own thoughts, while Helena couldn’t stop glancing at him. Jack’s jaw ached with tension; he was worried and drove in his usual reckless style.

It wasn’t long until they arrived at the Hub and it spoke volumes to Jack’s state of mind that he didn’t show off the ‘Tourist Entrance’.

Helena, Myka and Pete looked about interestedly following Jack while Ianto brought up the rear.

“What the bloody hell is going on?” asked Owen. 

“There’s a sedated Weevil in the boot of the SVU, put it in the cell and come up to the conference room,” Jack didn’t bother to answer Owen’s question as he walked past to the conference room.

“I’ll just prepare the coffee,” Ianto murmured peeling off to the coffee machine.

Jack brought the Warehouse agents into the conference room and gestured for them to sit. Gwen and Tosh were already seated and shot Jack questioning looks.

“The only reason you are here is because I trust Ianto not to put us in danger. Don’t make me regret it,” Jack said, leaning back in his chair.

“It’s all cool,” Pete said, trying to break the tension, “We’re all part of secret agencies here.”

Jack nodded and looked up to see Owen and Ianto enter.

Ianto served the drinks and took his seat.

“Your show Ianto,” Jack said with a sweeping gesture.

“Right, well,” Ianto started and all eyes were fastened on him as he played with his cuff nervously.

“First up I guess is, the Warehouse is basically a top secret storage facility for supernatural curiosities and relics.”

“Ghosts?” scoffed Owen.

Gwen elbowed him and Ianto smiled wryly, “Torchwood fights aliens Owen, the supernatural shouldn’t be a surprise.”

“Aliens!” exclaimed Pete and Myka. Helena remained quiet studying Wooly, no Ianto he said his name was.

Jack leaned forward, “How do you know about the Warehouse, Ianto?”

Ianto cleared his throat, “I used to be an Agent.”

“You must not have been one for very long then tea-boy,” stated Owen, yelping as this time Tosh elbowed him.

Ianto looked down at the table, “I was an Agent for a very long time actually. My birthday is 19th of August 1871.”

Everyone just stared.

“My name was William Wolcott and Helena was my partner.”

All eyes shifted to Helena and back to Ianto.

“What happened Wooly?” asked Helena.

Ianto smiled a sad smile, “It has been a long time since anyone has called me that. It all started in 1901; you had been bronzed for about 6 months…”

~ * ~ *

February 1901

Warehouse Agent William Woolcott cursed under his breath, his new partner was late, again!

He took another look around and saw the man he was waiting for walking up the street.

“You are late again, Preston,” he growled.

Preston shot him a smug smile, “I was gathering information Woolcott. Don’t get your britches in a twist.”

“Did you find out any information on where the curiosity and Tadwell is?”

“I was told to check the old Smith’s offices on the docks,” Preston replied.

William narrowed his eyes at his junior partner.

“That is an awful lot of information considering we had no leads this morning,” he said suspiciously.

“No harm in checking it out Woolcott, unless you are yeller?”

“Very well, I’ll report in and we will meet in 2 hours.”

The men parted ways. Preston walking away whistling jauntily.

William entered a nearby a public bar, ordering a pint and walking to the back corner booth where an older gentleman with greying hair sat nursing a pint.

“Frankston,” William said as he sat down, greeting the current Warehouse caretaker.

“Woolcott,” the man replied with a nod.

“I don’t like this. I don’t trust Preston or his information. He always seems to have the answer. I just have a bad feeling about.”

“I know, I suspect he is our leak but we need to catch him in the act.”

“I’m not sure his information will be correct about Tadwell being there.”

“So you will need to go and check.”

“Very well sir,” Wooly finished his drink and stood to leave.

“Good luck Woolcott.”

Wooly nodded and exited the bar. He was uneasy about the whole situation. Someone had been stealing curiosities from the Warehouse and selling them to a known Collector named Tadwell. William and Preston had been tracking them for months, but always seemed to just miss out on the crucial handing over of the goods. Frankston and William had suspected Preston was a part of the fencing ring but lacked the evidence to bring up charges against him.

William shook his head; he missed having Helena as his partner. While she had gone off the rails slightly in their last few months working together, he could still mostly trust her. He just hoped that tonight would be the night he could catch Preston and this whole situation would be over.

* ~ * ~

William shifted slightly from his waiting spot. Preston was late again and William was contemplating heading into the offices on his own.

‘Patience old boy,’ he told himself trying to stretch his arms without moving too much.

Suddenly he heard a clatter and spun around, only to find Preston had walked up behind him and kicked an empty can.

“Hush Preston! You are late again,” William admonished.

“Yes, yes Woolcott. Let us go,” Preston walked past William towards the office building.

William watched him curiously before following.

The pair unlocked the outer doors and quietly crept into the darkened building, after clearing a few rooms, William heard voices and motioned Preston to follow him.

Pressing his ear to the door, William recognised Tadwell’s voice and nodded to Preston. Both men readied their weapons and William slammed open the door.

“Hold it Tadwell,” William spoke with authority.

Roger Tadwell, a middle aged, blonde haired man dressed in a suit turned towards the door and smiled a sly smile.

“Warehouse Agents. How lovely of you to join me.”

“I am authorised to take you in Tadwell. You have illegally obtained Warehouse curiosities to use for personal reasons,” William didn’t falter, taking note of the strange contraption behind Tadwell.

“You won’t be though Woolcott,” Tadwell’s expression didn’t change as Preston moved and pointed his weapon at William.

“Traitor,” William spat, lowering his weapon.

“Entrepreneur I prefer. It’s just business William, nothing personal. Well maybe a little personal, you are such a stick in the mud.”

William’s eyes darted around the office, trying to determine if there was anything to help him and unfortunately was caught off guard as Preston knocked him out with the butt of his weapon.

~ * ~ *

“-got to take care of him.”

William came to groggily hearing voices and found he was tied to a chair with his arms behind his back. He could feel a warm trickle of blood running down his temple and shifted slightly without letting his captors know he was awake.

“With the Golden Apple you have brought me I have finished my machine. It will make us both very rich. Men and women will flock to us to have their youth returned to them. We do it in small increments and they will keep coming back to us.” Tadwell spun on the spot as if on stage.

William peered between his lashes to note that Preston was standing in front of him slightly to the side but neither man was paying him any attention. William slowly worked at the knots behind his back.

We will use Mr Woolcott here as our test subject and then dispose of him,” Tadwell said as he flipped a few switches, the machine started to make a whirring noise and glowed a golden colour.

“Bring him over Preston,” Tadwell commanded.

Preston tucked his weapon into his waistband and went to grab William to drag him over to the machine. Luckily William had loosened the ropes on his hands and tackled Preston to the ground. Preston kicked William back and pulled out his weapon, William kicked it out of his hand just out of reach towards the Youth Contraption. 

Both men looked at each other and then the weapon and dove for it, punching and kicking to try and reach it first. Preston managed to grab it first but William grappled and the first shot went wild.

“Be careful, you idiot,” cried Tadwell.

“Help me out,” Preston yelled back.

Tadwell grabbed a ratchet and went to throw it. Unfortunately for him William and Preston were still fighting over the gun and the next bullet hit him in the forehead. Tadwell dropped instantly. The third and forth bullet hit the contraption itself which started to make a worrying high pitched squealing noise along with a thumping noise. 

Preston and William looked up and noticed both that Tadwell was dead and the machine was pouring out smoke and steam.

Preston smacked William across the face and sprinted out the door. William staggered up and ran to the panel where Tadwell had been and started to flip switches hoping to turn the machine off. He could see the Golden Apple in a container filling with steam. The lights seemed to turn off after a few frantic moments of flipping and he stood back a few steps, with a relieved laugh. He took a few steps towards the door to exit the room. Some other agents could handle the clean up for this one, his head was pounding.

The whistling that had stopped momentarily started up again and William turned back to the machine in horror when suddenly everything exploded. William felt the heat on his skin and the sensation of falling and then nothing.

~ * ~ *

“I woke up in a coffin awaiting storage, fully healed. I returned to the Warehouse and found out that in the explosion shards from the Golden Apple seeds had lodged themselves in my heart,” Ianto concluded his tale with a hoarse laugh, “Through lots of experimentation that is.”

The room was silent.

“So you can’t die?” asked Helena.

Ianto shook his head.

The room exploded with chatter.

“Another bloody secret tea-boy!”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Another immortal artefact.”

Ianto searched out Jack’s face and was dismayed to see it was impassive, hiding any emotion. He looked down again.

“Enough,” Jack yelled, effectively ending the chatter, “This is irrelevant at the moment, we have an active investigation and apparently you three can help.”

“But Jack,” started Gwen.

“No,” Jack silenced her with that single word.

There were a few moments of silence, which were interrupted by Pete’s Farnsworth ringing. Everyone turned to look at him and he flipped it open.

“Hi Artie,” he said.

“Pete,” Artie looked at the background and saw some extra people, “Where are you?”

Myka leaned over Pete’s shoulder, “Have you heard of Torchwood?” 

Owen threw up his hands in exasperation muttering under his breath about, “Bloody supposed secret agencies.”

Artie furrowed his brow, “No but –“

He was interrupted by Miss Frederick, “Why do you want to know about Torchwood?”

“That’s where we are. Looks like we are both investigating the same thing.”

“Who is in charge?” asked Miss Frederick.

“Me,” Jack stood up and Pete turned the Farnsworth around, “Captain Jack Harkness.”

“Captain,” Miss Frederick greeted when she did a double take, “Agent Woolcott?”

Ianto looked up, “Ianto Jones now Miss,”

“Of course,” Miss Frederick seemed flustered, “Captain Harkness, I’m guessing you suspect alien activity with these unusual deaths?”

Jack straightened, “I’m not sure I should be discussing anything with an unknown entity.”

“Of course Captain. The Warehouse and Torchwood have worked together on cases previously, but it has been a long time. I’m guessing authorisation codes were given to you when you started your tenure?”

“Yes,” Jack replied slowly.

“Authorisation code Omega Three, Two, Six, Alpha, Two.”

Jack looked startled, “Very well.”

“I trust that is enough to allow us to work together on this case?”

Jack nodded.

“Warehouse agents; work with Torchwood to complete this case. Find out if it is an artefact for us or an alien influence. You temporarily report to Captain Jack Harkness for the duration of this case.”

The three Warehouse agents nodded.

“We will speak again soon. Good luck!”

Miss Frederick signed off and the group was left looking at each other in silence again.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow. Thanks so much for the kudos and comments guys. It really makes me want to continue when I know people are reading this story. I'm no longer on holidays so my chapters may take a little longer to get out but hopefully no more than a couple of days between each chapter. I won't leave you guys hanging too long. Enjoy the next chapter.

Chapter 5

Jack sighed, “It’s late. Let’s meet back here tomorrow morning early to collaborate our information. Ianto, take Helena, Myka and Pete back to their vehicle.”

Everyone got up and started to file out, Ianto lingered for a moment, “Jack?”

Jack ran his hand through his hair, “Not now Ianto.”

Ianto nodded and put on his mask before turning to follow the others.

Myka, Helena and Pete were in the main body of the Hub looking up at Myfanwy, who was flying around.

“That’s a pteranodon!” exclaimed Pete gleefully, “A real, live pteranodon!”

Myka and Helena shared a smile.

“Her name is Myfanwy,” came a soft voice.

The trio looked over to see Tosh, standing shyly holding her bag.

“Ianto and Jack caught her in a warehouse after she came through the Rift.”

“Rift,” questioned Helena.

“There’s a Rift in Time and Space that runs through Cardiff. Things come through and we clean it up essentially,” replied Tosh turning as Ianto arrived next to her.

“Everything okay?” she asked.

Ianto looked at her with a sad smile and shrugged.

“He’ll come around,” she said, patting his arm.

“It was nice to meet you all. See you in the morning,” Tosh waved and walked out of the Hub.

The three Warehouse Agents murmured in agreement.

“Shall I get you back to your vehicle then?” queried Ianto.

“Sounds like a plan,” said Pete and the group followed Ianto back to the SUV.

“Will you be able to find your way back tomorrow morning?” asked Ianto.

“Yes, we will be fine,” answered Myka.

It was only a short amount of time before Ianto arrived back at the hire car.

Myka and Pete exited the SUV first. Helena turned back, “I have missed you Wooly, sorry Ianto.”

Ianto smiled back at her, “I have missed you too Helena.”

~ * ~ *

Ianto arrived early as was his fashion at the Hub the next morning, beating everyone. He wanted to talk to Jack before everyone arrived, hopefully to clear the air between them.

Jack was looking through paperwork at his desk when Ianto arrived and placed a cup of coffee in front of him.

He looked up impassively at Ianto.

“I wanted to tell you.”

“Really,” Jack drawled.

Ianto started to get mad, “No. You do not get to be angry about this Jack.”

Jack stood up, “How can I not? How do I even trust you when you lie directly to me all the time?”

“Are you serious? You didn’t tell any of us that you couldn’t die either! You tell me nothing but expect everything from me!”

“I tell you what I can.”

A thought occurred to Ianto, “Oh.”

Jack looked at him, “What?”

“You are a piece of work Jack,” Ianto laughed humourlessly, “You only asked me out to make do. You thought there was an expiry date on our relationship. No need to commit when the other person is going to die eventually.”

Jack was startled, “No, that’s not –“

Ianto continued as though he hadn’t spoken, “Well don’t worry about it. Consider it over and you can go fuck yourself.”

Ianto turned and slammed the door behind him stalking across the catwalk. Jack growled and swiped his work off his desk.

Unknown to the pair, Tosh had let the three Warehouse agents into the Hub as they had all arrived at the same time. They all stared in shock. Ianto looked up and was startled to see he had an audience, he took a deep breath to settle himself and put his masks back up.

“Good morning. Coffee?” and without waiting for a response walked to the kitchen out of sight.

“The way he can cover that amount of anger up so quickly is astonishing and frankly a bit scary,” quipped Pete, trying to break the tension.

“Ianto is very good at masks,” said Tosh.

“He was always good at it,” said Helena, “Always able to compartmentalise and push things down.”

Just then the Hub alarm sounded to announce the arrival of Gwen and Owen and Jack exited his office.

“Everyone’s here? Let’s go into the conference room.”

A few minutes later everyone was settled in the conference room and they were comparing notes.

Owen started with the medical details, “So we have seven deaths attributed to – “

Several hours later

Pete threw down his pen and rubbed his eyes groaning, “There is nothing!”

Privately everyone agreed.

Jack stretched and looked at the clock, “Let’s break for lunch and look this over with fresh eyes.”

Ianto stood, “I’ll go get lunch from Betty’s.”

“What’s Betty’s?” asked Pete.

“Local café,” Gwen replied without looking up from her notes.

Helena stood up as well.

“I’ll come to stretch my legs,” said Helena.  
Ianto shrugged and the pair exited the Hub.

* ~ * ~

Jack stood up after they left. 

“I have some work to do in my office before lunch,” he swiftly exited the conference room.

“Least we won’t have to worry about walking in on those two any time soon,” said Owen callously.

“Owen,” hissed Gwen.

Owen looked at her with said, “Well it’s true!”

Myka and Pete looked back and forth between the two.

Tosh continued to tap at her computer.

“You know,” Gwen started with a thoughtful look on her face, “I thought Jack would have been happy to have someone who could understand what immortality is like.”

“Yeah well. Jack would probably be bored after a few months anyway,” Owen drawled pulling notes out.

“Would both of you shut up,” Tosh gritted out, “Those are our teammates you are talking about and we have guests.”

Chastened Gwen mumbled an apology while Owen simply glared at Tosh.

“Sorry,” Tosh said to Myka and Pete.

“It’s all good. Team dynamics we get it,” replied Pete and Myka nodded in agreement.

The group returned to their frustrating notes and waited for lunch to arrive.

~ * ~ * 

Meanwhile Ianto and Helena had placed an order at Betty’s café and were waiting for it to be prepared. 

“So…Ianto,” Helena started awkwardly.

Ianto looked up from the bench where business cards and pamphlets from local independent stores were displayed and gave a small smile.

“I’m still Wooly in a lot of ways.”

Helena smiled back.

Ianto perused the bench for a few more moments, picking up a pretty bookmark with an Autumn leaf advertising a local new bookstore and tucking it into his pocket. 

He turned his full attention to Helena, “Tell me how the Warehouse has changed?”

“It hasn’t really,” laughed Helena, “Few more gadgets. Still has pretty agents.”

Ianto grinned, “The future all you hoped it would be?”

“Yes and more. It’s very liberating at times. Being able to do so much more openly is amazing. More freedom as a woman.”

Ianto nodded, “Equal rights is one of the great advances I have had the pleasure to see.”

Helena looked coyly at him, “Being able to love who you want is another.”

“Myka?” Ianto asked.

Helena merely smiled and shrugged in response, “I was referring more to you, but there may be something there to explore.”

Ianto frowned, “Jack and I are….complicated. Even more complicated now.”

The pair were interrupted by their order arriving and the conversation seemed awkward to bring back up as they made their way back to the Hub.

~ * ~ * 

The group enjoyed their meal and started to go back through their notes again, working in near silence for another few hours.

Tosh kept taking her glasses off and rubbing her eyes.

Myka groaned, “This is so frustrating. There has to be a common link.”

“Maybe a visitor?” suggested Gwen.

“So is it an alien visitor or a human visitor with an unknown artefact?” asked Pete.

“We need more information before we can make that determination,” said Ianto, shuffling through some notes and photos of the victims houses.  
“I suppose this would be a bad moment to mention that I can no longer see in colour,” Tosh said quietly.

Everyone looked at her in horror.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tosh's house is searched for more clues. Jack and Ianto talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm sorry. Life just got real busy for me. Only a couple more chapters to go for this story I think...then maybe a prequel and a sequel....I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 6

Owen was shining a torch into Tosh’s eyes. He’d already taken blood samples and scans of her eyes and brain.

“When did you start feeling melancholy?” he asked

Tosh squirmed, “I dunno, a week maybe. I thought it was just a mixture of coming down from the elation of Jack being back and the weather changing.”

Jack looked at her, “We will have to check your home Tosh. See if anything links with the other victims.”

“Oh, I…” Tosh trailed off and nodded mutely, cheeks flushing slightly at the thought of her workmates going through her personal belongings.

Myka spoke up, “Would you prefer if we,” she motioned to the Warehouse crew, “did the check instead of your workmates?”

Tosh looked up, “Um…if that’s okay Jack? I don’t mind if Ianto goes too though. He’s been at my place before.”

Jack felt a little fission of jealousy surge through his body at that comment. He knew Ianto and Tosh were close, he also knew logically that nothing had happened between them. He mentally shook himself, no time for jealousy right now. They were on a literal deadline with Tosh’s life in the balance.

Jack nodded his assent and the Warehouse crew plus Ianto left, Ianto squeezing Tosh’s shoulder slightly just before leaving the autopsy area.

Jack turned and walked back into his office, closing the door slowly. Gwen, Owen and Tosh watched his journey before looking at each other.

“Those two need to sort their shit out,” Owen stated bluntly.

“Owen,” gasped Gwen.

“It’s true though. They have so much time to be able to spend together, would be nice for them not to feel so lonely and isolated as they do. Even when it’s self imposed,” Tosh spoke softly.

Gwen nodded slowly before walking back to her desk to go over notes to see if she had missed anything.

“Anyway we have work to do now. Take it easy Tosh and let me know if you have any change in symptoms. I will do periodic checks on you but I need to know straight away if anything changes.” Owen bustled about the autopsy bay.  
Tosh slid off the table stumbling slightly, Owen steadied her and squeezed her arm, letting his hand drift down her arm, squeezing her hand slightly.

“Hey,” he said softly and Tosh looked up at him, “we will figure this out.”

Tosh nodded and smiled sadly at him, straightening her back and walking up to Jack’s office. Owen watched her go before resuming his study of the medical information he had collated.

* ~ * ~ *

The quartet arrived at Tosh’s modest but nice apartment in silence.

“We will find the connection Ianto,” Myka said.

Ianto looked at the grim-faced but determined trio and gave a small smile.

They entered Tosh’s tidy apartment and split up, Ianto to the living area, Myka to Tosh’s bedroom, Pete to the kitchen and Helena to the bathroom.

Ianto looked over the familiar room, trying to figure out if anything was out of place, or new. Tosh’s living area was sparsely decorated, a small shelf of books and DVD’s. Another shelf of photos and a few knickknacks collected over the years, Ianto didn’t see anything that he could recognise as new. Disheartened he joined Pete in the kitchen, who was quickly going through a small pile of junkmail and letters on the kitchen table.

“Anything?” Ianto asked hopefully.

Pete shook his head, “No, sorry.”

The girls joined them shortly after with not much else to say. 

“Tosh is very tidy,” commented Myka, “A book on her bedside table but everything else was neatly put away.”

“Right…well we best go back to the Hub then.”

The group piled back into the SUV and started the short journey back.

* ~ * ~ *

Tosh knocked on Jack’s office door and poked her head in.

“Can I come in?”

Jack rubbed his chin and looked at Tosh.

“Anytime for you Tosh.”

Tosh smiled and sat down on the couch in front of his desk.

Jack raised an eyebrow, questioning her visit.

“I know it’s not any of my business Jack, but you and Ianto need to talk.”

Jack went to interrupt but Tosh held up her hand.

“You both will be around for a long time, why make it so much lonelier than you have to be? At least you can have each other once we are all gone.”

She met his eyes as she began to tear up. Jack raced around the desk to give her a hug.

“We will figure this out Tosh. I promise you.” Jack said fiercely as he stroked her hair.

Tosh started sobbing and Jack rocked her gently waiting for her tears to subside. He looked down at her as she wiped her face.

“You are the strongest soul I know Tosh. We will beat this,” he kissed her on the forehead and she leant back into his chest.

* ~ * ~ *

Their quiet contemplation was interrupted by the proximity alarm signalling the group’s return from Tosh’s apartment.

Both Jack and Tosh stood up to meet them.

“Anything?” Jack asked.

Helena shook her head in response to the question as the Warehouse trio returned to the meeting room to go over notes again.

Tosh gave Ianto a quick hug and went to her computer terminal, needing the familiarity of her technology.

Ianto watched her go as Jack cleared his throat, “Ianto, can we talk…please?”

Ianto nodded and followed Jack into his office. 

“Ianto,” Jack started but Ianto interrupted him.

“Look Jack, you know as well as I how hard it is to make connections with people when you have forever. When you died I genuinely mourned you. You are the first person I have felt like that for in a long time.”

“What about – “

“I mourned Lisa in a different way. I’ve been with Torchwood for over 65 years and it’s only been in the last few years that I have had more freedom and independence. Lisa was the first person I had a chance to be with, without constraints. She didn’t know my background and wasn’t part of the group of lab techs that experimented on me. She knew me only as Ianto Jones, Junior Archivist.”

There was silence as the two men were lost in their thoughts.

“I wasn’t expecting forever with you Jack, even now that I know I could theoretically have that. While you were gone, I mulled over the possibility of you being immortal like me. I just thought it’d be nice to have someone who is familiar around in 1000 years or more.” Ianto ran his hand through his hair, “Sorry I don’t know where all that came from, just feeling melancholy I guess.”

Both men looked up suddenly at that.

“Coincidence,” Ianto said.

“I don’t like coincidences,” Jack replied.

“I still have my colour vision, just a coincidence,” Ianto stated firmly.

Jack narrowed his eyes at Ianto but before he could say anything, Gwen rushed into the office.

“There are random energy spike patterns appearing at the hospital where the coma patients are. There’s also a few appearing in the plaza near Betty’s and also in the alley near Tosh’s house.”


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team investigate the strange energy readings. Tosh gets worse.

AN - *cringes* So sorry for the long wait in between chapters. No real excuse other than life just getting in the way. I think there is maybe 2 more chapters of this story (including this one) and it’s done.

Chapter 7

Jack narrowed his eyes at Ianto but before he could say anything, Gwen rushed into the office.

“There are random energy spike patterns appearing at the hospital where the coma patients are. There’s also a few appearing in the plaza near Betty’s and also in the alley near Tosh’s house.” 

The pair raced out to the main area of the Hub. 

“Owen and Tosh, stay in the Hub. Gwen with Myka, check out the plaza; Pete with Ianto, check out the hospital; Helena you’re with me. Let’s go people,” Jack ordered.

* ~ * ~ *

Gwen was holding a hand held scanner while Myka walked alongside looking at the monitor every now and then.

The two walked in silence with Gwen stealing looks at Myka every now and then. 

“This is awkward isn’t it?” Gwen asked.

“Just a little. I’m not sure why though.” Myka replied looking at Gwen with a half smile.

Gwen stopped for a moment and readjusted their trajectory, “Maybe because we just haven’t gotten to know each other yet. We don’t really work with other branches and are such a small team. It gets quite insular especially when you can’t talk to anyone about what you do outside of the team.”

“Yes that is true. I love my team and my work but sometimes it would be nice to have a friendship outside.”

Gwen grinned and held out her hand, “My name is Gwen Cooper. I used to be a police officer before joining Torchwood.”

Myka held out her hand and replied, “Myka Bering. I used to be in the Secret Service before transferring to the Warehouse.”

“What was it like working in the Secret Service?”

Before Myka could reply the scanner started beeping and the two snapped back to attention. They were in an alley behind a fish and chips store. The pair searched high and low before Gwen spotted a handful of glass marbles, the scanner confirming the energy patterns matched. They both sighed dejectedly.

“False alarm then?” asked Myka.

“Looks like.” Gwen replied, putting the marbles in a containment bag.

* ~ * ~ *

Pete and Ianto were walking along a hallway in the lower basement of the hospital.

“Sooo, what was it like working with Helena?” asked Pete.

Ianto looked at him, “Interesting, especially for the time we were in.”

Pete grinned, “I’ll bet.”

Ianto smiled back dropping his eyes back to the scanner and opening the door the pair had almost passed. It was a cleaning closet. A quick scan determined the energy pattern was coming from a fist sized fluro green coloured ball, pulsing slightly.

Ianto and Pete looked at each other, and Ianto sighed pulling out a container to roll the ball into.

“False alarm. Just an alien toy.”

* ~ * ~ *

Jack and Helena walked along the alleyway behind Tosh’s flat.

“When I first started working with Wooly, I wasn’t sure he was cut out to be an agent. He was always so closed off.”

Jack raised an eyebrow at the random conversation starter.

“As we worked together though I realised that he was one of the most loyal people anyone could ever know. But he was always wary, wore lots of masks. I never found out why he was that way. Something from his childhood perhaps.”

Jack opened his mouth to speak but his scanner started beeping crazily. Behind a rubbish bin he uncovered a tatty ragdoll. Placing it into a containment bag, he straightened up.

“False alarm. Let’s get back to the Hub.”

Helena nodded.

* ~ * ~ *

Jack and Helena were the last to arrive back in the Hub but the main area was deserted. Placing the containment unit down on the closest desk the pair looked at each other only to hear some low murmurings coming from the Autopsy area.

Owen was down in the Autopsy bay with Tosh lying on a table with her eyes closed. Ianto was sitting on one of the steps part way down, hand clasped in front of him while Gwen, Myka and Pete were standing together on the walkway. 

“What’s going on?” asked Jack.

Owen continued his work while Ianto stood up slowly and walked to join the group gathering.

“Tosh’s hearing has disappear and her vision is getting worse. Owen thinks she’ll fall into a coma later tonight.” Ianto reported in a low monotone.

Jack’s eyes flicked to Tosh worriedly, which he covered up quickly. 

“Energy patterns?”

Pete answered, “False alarm for both of our teams.”

Helena nodded, “Ours too.”

“We have to be missing something,” Gwen said, worrying her lip with her teeth.

“Obviously,” Ianto muttered, “Or Tosh wouldn’t be heading into a coma.”

“I was just saying,” Gwen shot back.

“Ok children. Sniping at each other isn’t going to help,” Jack said firmly.

“Fine,” Ianto gritted his teeth and walked out of the autopsy area towards the Archives.

Jack sighed, “Gwen and Helena could the two of you organise some food for the team. It’s going to be a long night.”

* ~ * ~ *

Ianto stalked into his workspace in the Archives and threw himself into the chair. Spinning back and forth, he got more and more frustrated as he went over the facts in each case, idly playing with a piece of card from his pocket.  
Jack followed Ianto not long after speaking to Owen about Tosh’s condition. He didn’t learn anything new, just confirmed the facts that Tosh was going to fall into a coma sometime in the next 6 to 8 hours. Owen was setting up the Autopsy room to be a little more comfortable for Tosh.

“Ianto?” Jack called softly.

Ianto raised his eyes to Jack, emotions pouring out. He was struggling to put up his masks but after a few second delay he managed to.

“Yes sir? I apologise for my outburst earlier.” Ianto’s voice was still a dull monotone which chilled Jack.

“It’s fine Ianto. Can we talk for a minute?”

Ianto shrugged which Jack took as acquiesce.

“I know I haven’t handled things well lately between us. Especially about you being immortal. I never expected to find someone so long lived as me.”

Ianto bit his tongue to hold back his retort but Jack noticed and held up a hand placating.

“I know you wouldn’t have expected to either even with all the weird stuff you have come across. I’m just having trouble reconciling the image I have of you in my mind with all the information I’ve received. I miss you but I need to process things. I thought we trusted each other.”

Ianto looked at him indignantly, “Might I remind you that you didn’t tell me you were immortal either? I had to find out from you being killed in front of me!” 

Jack started to interrupt but Ianto held up a hand, “I listened to you. Now you can listen to me. While I would have liked to have been told I actually do understand why you could have been hesitant. I was in the same boat, but you do not get to use this as a lack of trust issue. That being said I think we need to re-evaluate our relationship and sort things out but now is not the time to do so.”

Jack nodded, “I guess the two of us have nothing but time really but right now is not the right time.”

Ianto’s mouth quirked into a small smile.

“Gwen and Myka should be back now with food. Let’s go and figure out what’s doing this to Tosh and the others,” said Jack with his hands in his pockets rocking slightly.

Ianto nodded but said nothing more as the pair went back up to the main area of the Hub.

AN: So I wasn’t exactly planning on finishing there….but it seems that this chapter has finished itself off. Again I am sorry about taking so long and that this is not exactly an exciting chapter, but we are getting to the end very soon!


End file.
